Silent Hill: Rebirth
by Sakura-Diggory
Summary: Harry Potter ha tenido sueños extraños y en todos han aparecido Voldemort llamándolo a una ciudad llamada Silent Hill. Junto a sus amigo verificarán qué sucede en ese pueblo tan extraño y abandonado...


**Una idea muy alocada después de jugar tres veces Silent Hill 3, dos veces Silent Hill Origins, intentar jugar Silent Hill 4 (pero lo abandoné porque no pude con aquellos malditos fantasmas) y ahora jugando Silent Hill 2.**

SILENT HILL

A pesar de ser media tarde, estaba todo cubierto por una niebla densa, y la cuidad estaba funestamente silenciosa. ¿Acaso nadie vivía allí? Avanzó unos pasos, sin poder ver más allá de un metro y medio frente a él. Sus pasos era el único ruido del lugar además de su pesada respiración. Siguió trotando sin rumbo, la espesa niebla seguía sin disiparse y el miedo comenzó a dominarlo.

Un ruido, un gruñido animal. De debajo de un auto abandonado surgió una mano enorme y gris, viscosa y con pústulas que se movía como si tuviera vida propia, separada de su cuerpo. Se movía con extremada rapidez y en dirección a él como para atacarlo... a su paso dejaba un rastro de sangre. Con un grito, retrocedió varios pasos y buscó algo con qué defenderse. La cosa hacía un profundo ruido, como si aspirara aire con demasiada fuerza.

Corrió con toda la fuerza que pudo en sentido contrario. Tropezó, cayó, se dañó ambas manos con que se amortiguó la caída y rompió la rodilla de su pantalón jeans. Dos manos más se acercaron velozmente y se sumó la primera que había visto. En su intento por levantarse, una de ellas lo tomó por un pie y volvió a caer. Perdió las gafas, una mano le cubrió el rostro, sintió las pústulas contra la piel de su rostro. Lo asfixiaba. No podía gritar. Sacudió los brazos, desesperado. Sus pulmones exigían oxígeno y su mente quedó en blanco.

Se moría...

Sujetó el ser que apretaba su rostro con ambas manos y lo jaló, pero estaba firmemente aferrado a su cabeza. De repente, su cicatriz comenzó a arder.

-Harry Potter...

Quedó paralizado, su cicatriz punzando cada vez más. Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que había oído esa voz... y era imposible que pudiera oírla de nuevo. Él lo había visto morir... ¿cómo entonces escuchaba ahora a Lord Voldemort pronunciar su nombre? La falta de oxígeno debería estar afectándole su cerebro, creando alucinaciones. Desesperado, volvió a jalar a aquél ser de su cara.

Una risa... aguda y estridente.

-¿Te sientes morir, Harry Potter?

La cosa se separó un poco de él, y por entre dos dedos viscosos y pustulosos vio a un rostro blanco, carente de nariz y de ojos rojos con pupilas largadas verticalmente. Sí, realmente Voldemort estaba allí.

-¿Sabes donde estamos, Potter? -le preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa. Harry continuó jalando la mano de su rostro. Su pecho dolía, cargado de dióxido de carbono que tenía que expirar. ¿Qué diablos importaba dónde estaba? Quería sobrevivir a aquella tortura. Comenzó a marearse, la cabeza se le partía de dolor a lo largo de su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Otra vez aquella risa. La misma que oyó antes de recibir su cicatriz y un trozo del alma de Voldemort dentro de sí.

-Estamos en Silent Hill...

_"Colina Silenciosa"_, nombre perfecto para un lugar tan muerto y carente de ruido como ése. Ahora veía doble, la cabeza explotando al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones.

-Sabrás incluso antes que yo lo que es morir, Harry Potter, porque yo aun no lo sé.

Silencio... Una gran inmensidad blanca... Nada de dolor...

Había muerto.

**********

Un dolor horriblemente fuerte en la cicatriz despertó a Harry Potter esa noche de verano. No fue consciente del grito que había dado y que despertó a su esposa, que lo miró preocupada con sus ojos castaños. Harry respiró varias veces, pero todo el aire que entraba en sus pulmones no era suficiente para quitar el dolor en ellos. Sudaba. Se llevó las manos a la cara, como si quisiera sacarse la sensación de aquela mano sobre su rostro y entonces percibió que tenía ambas manos raspadas y sangrantes. Recordó la caída.

Todo había sido tan real... Los pequeños monstruos en forma de manos, la calle con neblina... Voldemort.... Y su propia muerte.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -preguntó Ginny con preocupación.

Harry suspiró. Su cicatriz aún punzaba de dolor.

-Voldemort... Me está llamando.

**********

-A ver, Harry, cuéntame de nuevo.

Harry volvió a repetir su sueño a Hermione y a Ron. Estaban almorzando en un local de comida rápida en Londres muggle cerca del Ministerio. La castaña, pensativa, mordió su hamburguesa, Ron la miró esperando a que dijera su opinión sobre la locura que Harry estaba a punto de cometer: ir hasta Silent Hill para comprobar si realmente Voldemort estaba allí, esperándolo, con sus secuaces manos asesinas.

-Harry, fue sólo un sueño -dijo el pelirrojo, al ver que su novia no decía nada para impedir a Harry.

-No fue sólo un sueño. Desperté sufocado, con mi cicatriz revetando, con la sensación de que aquella mano realmente había estado sujetando mi cara y mira esto -Levantó ambas manos para mostrar las heridas en ellos-. Parecía como aquellos sueños que tenía hace unos cinco años atrás cuando iba a quinto...

-Harry, Voldemort está _muerto -_dijo Hermione, intentando que su amigo entrara en razón. Harry se echó hacia atrás en su silla, llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativo-. Esas heridas pueden ser de algún trabajo que hiciste ayer y olvidaste que las tenías... -Percibió que no lo había convencido, entonces agregó-: Por lo menos, antes que hagas lo que sea, deja que busque algo en la biblioteca muggle de Londres sobre esa ciudad... ¿Está en Estados Unidos, no?

-Eso creo -murmuró Harry no muy convencido, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomar una patata frita de su plato-. Pero, sea lo que sea que encuentres, iré. Voldemort está allá... Sé que parece imposible, pero no cuesta nada verificar.

Ron soltó un largo suspiro.

-Oye, amigo, ¿que opina Ginny sobre eso?

-Que estoy loco.

-Bien -dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y tomando su cartera de la silla vacía a su lado-. Nos vemos más tarde, _Ro-Ro_ -murmuró riéndose y tirándole un beso a su futuro esposo. Llegó al escritorio de Harry en el Ministerio dos horas después con un gran libro de tapa negra que se titulaba: "Turismo para los amantes del misterio", y se lo entregó a Harry mostrándole lo que había encontrado sobre la dichosa ciudad. Ron se acercó a leer también, y a medida que avanzaba su lectura, hacía muecas de asco y repugnancia:

_ "Silent Hill fue una ciudad fundada en 1820 por los colonizadores. Tras la Guerra Civil Americana (1861), Silent Hill se transformó en una prisión, donde los condenados eran ejecutados, o bien atados por las manos o crucificados boca abajo. Los verdugos, personas que se vestían con cascos en forma piramidal, a menudo atravesaban a las víctimas con lanzas hasta matarlos. Durante los años siguientes, Silent Hill fue azotado por una epidemia. A finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX, Estados Unidos tenía un riguroso sistema de control de epidemias y sanidad. Para 1880 fue creado el hospital Brookhaven. Los inmigrantes que fueron llegando a Silent Hill no sólo escuchaban los rumores de la mala fama que tenía el lugar (por las pasadas y sangrientas escenas de sacrificios y castigos tribales) sino también de un extraño culto a un dios que no se menciona pero que se ganó la impopularidad de los colonizadores cristianos. Estos, a fin de asustar a cualquier que sintiese interés por este culto, llamaron al dios pagano _**Samael**_, en referencia a uno de los ángeles caídos del cielo y aliado de Satanás. Durante mucho tiempo, Silent Hill fue un lugar pacífico y tranquilo, aunque siempre azotado por la sospecha y los rumores de hechos extraños. En 1918 un barco llamado "_La Pequeña Baronesa_" desapareció en las aguas del lago Toluca, uno de los parajes más famosos de Silent Hill. Ni el barco ni sus ocupantes fueron encontrados jamás. En 1939 ocurrió otro hecho extraño, como constatan documentos encontrados en la ciudad, lo único que se dice es que "_muchos de los cuerpos que descansan en el fondo del lago estiran sus dedos esqueléticos a los barcos que pasan por encima, quizá buscando a sus camaradas".

_ La historia moderna de Silent Hill tiene esta ciudad como un centro turístico, que atrae a la gente más por el morbo de los extraños sucesos que la han rodeado siempre que por la tranquilidad que en ella se encuentra. Además, están los rumores sobre una secta, llamada _**El****Culto**_, y sospechas de tráfico de drogas, en concreto de la _ClaudiaBlanca_."_

_ -_Por favor, Harry, dime que no vas a ir... no me agrada esa idea de cultos satánicos o cosas así... -dijo Ron apartándose del libro como si éste fuera peligroso.

-¡Ay, Ron! A mi sólo me repugna esos sacrifícios a los condenados... -dijo Hermione cerrando el libro con tal fuerza que el aire que salió de él levantó el flequillo de Harry.

El moreno pensó en ese extraño culto, los extraños acontecimientos que rodeaban Silent Hill y en Voldemort. ¿Acaso todo estaba relacionado? ¿Era eso posible? Voldemort le temía a la muerte... ¿Y si...?

-Sé lo que piensas y te diré algo -intervino Hermione mirándolo con un ojo crítico-: LOS-MUERTOS-NO-REGRESAN -enfatizó ella, escéptica.

-¿Sabes qué dijo Voldemort mientras yo estaba muriéndome? -dijo el moreno de repente. Ella negó con la cabeza-. Dijo: "Sabrás incluso antes que yo lo que es morir, porque yo aun no lo sé"

Hermione abrazó el libro, frunciendo el ceño, pensativa. Harry sabía que ella no se convencería tan fácilmente. Ron los miraba por encima de la taza de café que había dejado al llegar su novia y, al ver que de allí podría salir una discusión, en seguida intervino:

-Bueno... Creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿no, Harry?

**********

Harry se despertó tendido boca arriba en una camilla, y por un segundo pensó que estaba en la enfermería del colegio Hogwarts, pero enseguida vio que no. El techo, las paredes y el suelo estaban en un tono ocre, sanguinolento y llenos de óxido. Bajó de la camilla y miró hacia el espejo que cubría la pared opuesta a la puerta y ahogó un grito al ver allí el reflejo de Tom Riddle con dieciséis años, sonriendo. Rápidamente, miró a su izquierda, pero el joven no estaba allí... Tom, aun sonriendo, miró hacia al reflejo de la camilla a su lado. Alguien estaba sobre ella, cubierto por una sábana blanca, lo único limpio allí, y un brazo femenino asomaba colgando a un lado.

Harry miró a la camilla donde había estado acostado y efectivamente allí estaba Myrtle... muerta. Retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta y jaló del picaporte hasta abrirla. Se encontraba ahora en un pasillo extremadamente oscuro, y un ruido provenía del final de éste, un ruido metálico, como si un gran hierro estuviese siendo arrastrado por el suelo. El ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que Harry pudo ver a una persona saliendo de las sombras, alguien que llevaba un delantal blanco de carnicero y que arrastraba una inmensa cuchilla con su mano derecha. Caminaba inclinado hacia el lado derecho y su rostro...

No tenía rostro. En su lugar llevaba un gran casco de metal con forma piramidal, con uno de los vértices sobresaliendo notoriamente hacia adelante. Los músculos grises de sus brazos se flexionaron para levantar la pesada cuchilla y girarla en un movimiento cortante y veloz. Harry no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, y lo único que sintió fue un dolor agudo en el lado izquierdo del torso y su propio grito de dolor...

Nuevamente se sintió morir...

**********

-Harry... ¿Qué haces?

Ginny se sentó en su cama, con los ojos entrecerrados porque las luces de las múltiples velas la ofuscaban. Su esposo estaba juntando varias prendas de ropa en un bolso azul marino y de vez en cuando se llevaba una mano al lado izquierdo del abdomen como si le molestara algún dolor. No la miró al responderle:

-Iré a Silent Hill. Tú quedaras, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Harry... -llamó ella, pero él no dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo-. ¡Harry! -exclamó saliendo de la cama y tomando al joven por el brazo. Luego se aferró a sus hombros y apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de Harry-. No entiendo... Voldemort está muerto, ¿por qué irás?

Harry tomó a Ginny por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero hay algo en Silent Hill que me está llamando y estoy seguro que es Voldemort... Parece locura, pero quiero sacar esta historia a limpio...

Ginny suspiró y cruzó los brazos.

-Prométeme entonces que volverás sano y salvo.

Harry asintió, abrazándola fuertemente. Dos horas después, se encontraba en el Ministerio; aún no había amanecido y el lugar sólo estaba ocupado por algunos magos. Se dirigió a su escritorio en el Nivel Dos y encontró allí a Ron y a Hermione con sus respectivos bolsos y miraban un mapa. A acercarse, Harry vio que era de Silent Hill. Los dos lo miraron cuando percibieron que había llegado y le sonrieron.

-¿Creías que te íbamos a dejar ir solo? -dijo Hermione.

Los tres pidieron unos días libres adelantados, prometiendo que trabajarían horas extras para reponerlos y una hora después se encontraban frente al cartel de bienvenida de Silent Hill. La carretera se extendía cubierta por una tenue niebla que se intensificó a medida que ellos avanzaban hacia la ciudad. Hermione, inconscientemente, tomó a Ron por el brazo mientras que un escalofrío le recorría la espina.

Harry presintió que algo malo ocurría allí.

**********

**Críticas? Opiniones? Sugerencias? Reviews? Tan sólo presiona el botón verde ahí abajo...**


End file.
